


Sink Your Teeth in and Don't Look Back

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Except is it AU bc everything else is the same??, Fairy Niall, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I guess I'm just that cool lol no, M/M, Niall would be a cute fairy, Vampire Louis, and Louis would be a sexy vampire lets face it, idk - Freeform, this is longer than i expected it to be wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when Louis felt his fangs growing in his mouth, an irresistible urge to bitebitebite coming over him, he knew he had to get out of there before someone noticed.</p><p>Unluckily for Louis, brown eyes trained his every move, they knew all too well what the signs of his behaviour were, and they sure as hell weren't gonna do nothing about it.</p><p>Or...</p><p>Louis is a vampire and no one in the band knows until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth in and Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I really dont..
> 
> I would say there are tonnes of inaccuracies, but can there be, seeing as vampires dont actually exist? Well it's not exactly conventional vampire, lets go with that.
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!
> 
> Anyway have fun enjoy bravo adios xox

The boys were having a day off, before they properly started their American tour. They had been flown out to LA a few days ago and were lounging around their private pool, perks of being a celebrity. Louis was sunbathing, soaking his skin so that hopefully the unnatural paleness of it could be masked for another few months, beside Liam and Niall who were reading slash sleeping - Louis is almost 110% sure Niall's eyes were shut behind that comic. Harry and Zayn were sitting on the edge of the pool, stuffing their faces with sugary sweets they managed to coax out of Paul.

"Zayn! Zayn give it, you know they're my favourites!" Harry howled as he launched himself at Zayn. Louis watched from the side as Harry and Zayn tackled each other over the last milky-way with a fond smile on his face. His eyes followed Harry's muscular body like a tracker, a faint smile lingering on his lips as Harry lunged, his laughter filling the air. Louis adored it when Harry laughed.

Louis could hear Harry's pulse increasing as he continued to wrestle with Zayn, his sweet smell floating over and filling Louis' nostrils. He breathed in deeply, Harry had the best smell, he thought, not like anything Louis had ever smelt before. Normally Louis had good control over himself, he had to, what with being in a world famous boy band, no one could know his horrible secret, but when he saw - or rather smelt - Harry like this, he really couldn't help himself.

Maybe it was the heat, weakening his restraints that just added to the problem, damn America, or maybe it was the fact that even without his heightened senses, Harry was looking so good, basking in the sun, any one could see that. But when Louis felt his fangs growing in his mouth, an irresistible urge to  _bitebitebite_  coming over him, he knew he had to get out of there before someone noticed.

Unluckily for Louis, brown eyes trained his every move, they knew all too well what the signs of his behaviour were, and they sure as hell weren't gonna do nothing about it.

***

Incidents happened few and far between, luckily for Louis, but that night he knew he wouldn't be satisfied unless blood dripped down his throat. He needed to feed, before he fed on his mates, or worse, Harry. After wiping his mouth clean of the girl's blood with the back of his hand, Louis walked away swiftly before she woke up again. He only knocked her out long enough for a few pints, knowing if he gave himself any longer he would’ve drunk her dry, and Louis couldn't do with another killing on his hands. They haunted his dreams, the screams of those he'd killed in his life. Oh god, Louis was officially the most pathetic vampire in existence.

"Hey Lou," a voice said suddenly, startling him. Oh, it was only Liam.

"Hey Liam." he smiled weakly. There was a certain tension in Liam's muscles and it was making Louis uncomfortable, he knew if he got in any sort of fight now, out would come the fangs and then...well, Louis didn't know what he'd do.

"Where've you been then?"

Louis shrugged. "Just having a wander, its peaceful here at night time."

Liam nodded in agreement, scuffing his foot on the gravel underneath. "look, I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase here," Liam looked up, straight into Louis' eyes, and Louis was getting increasingly nervous, he could feel them darkening, ready to fight or flight and never look back.

"You lay a finger on Harry and I will gladly kill you myself."

Louis inhaled deeply, feeling like all the wind had been knocked out of him. There was no way Liam knew, not a chance; Louis had been careful, so excruciatingly careful he was starting to believe his own lies. No, there was just not a chance. Louis breathed deeply again, plastering on the famous  _Tomlinson-smile_  and got ready to laugh it off, like it was nothing.

"Liam what on earth are you going on about?" He laughed, rather convincingly he thought (Liam didn't). "Why would I want to hurt Harry? He's my best friend!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Louis!" he seethed, his eyes darkening with disgust. "I see the way you look at him, like he's a piece of  _meat_."

Great choice of words there Liam.

"Wait...Do you think I...have feelings for him? Is this one of your big brother protectiveness talks?" He said with a little chuckle and a friendly slap on the shoulder. This was literally Louis' last chance to take Liam off the scent, though he's not so sure how close he actually was to discovering the truth.

"You know exactly what this is, Louis, don't try and deny you know who I am, who my family are." Liam growled out lowly, so no one inside could hear what they were saying; the window was cracked open after all.

"Of course I know who you are! Liam Payne, world’s hottest male as voted by Okay! Magazine?" He replied, feigning confusion. "Are you okay mate? Are you drunk?"

"Get your cold blooded hands off me!" 

Okay, so there was no denying Liam knew, Louis couldn't keep pretending and let his guard drop, his shoulders slumping.

"How long have you known?" He near enough whispered.

Liam just shrugged, leaning back against the wall now he saw he had the upper hand. "The first minute I saw you, I knew. I was gonna report you, but then we got put in a group and, well I couldn't."

"Why haven't you killed me yet, if I'm such a dangerous monster?" Louis asked, laughing bitterly as he remembered the words his pretend mother, Jay, had uttered when she'd first found out - about four years ago now.

"Because you hadn't had an episode since we first met. Up until the Harry-Taylor incident in December, but you weren't dangerous so I just left you alone. Then today," Liam snorted, almost as if he didn't believe what he was about to say, "I've never seen you lose control like that, Lou, what happened?"

"I dunno. I was just watching Zayn and Harry and then..." Louis made a biting motion with his jaw, he knew Liam understood.

Liam smiled, as if he understood and it all made sense at last. "Ah. I thought as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed, defensiveness and jealousy never ended well when Louis had barely had enough food to last him an evening.  _What was happening to him?_  Normally Louis could go weeks on one pint, it must be this damn country, making Harry look so beautiful is making his adrenaline pump round his body, it's tiring him out and making him even paler, despite all his attempts at a healthy glow.

"It's obvious you have a deep affection for Harry, it's finally catching up to you and you're losing control." Liam said, almost sympathetically. Louis would've been more lenient if he didn't know Liam was  _one of them_. "This heat can’t be helping much either, dampening your guard."

"What can I do about it Liam? I can’t exactly just leave, can I? We're about to start our tour, in case you forgot, I have to be around Harry and I have to be in this hot weather, no matter what it does to my senses." Louis growled. He was just not in the mood.

"Just know I'm watching you." Louis snorted, how unbelievable was this guy? Liam sighed, pushing off the wall and placing a hand on Louis' shoulder. "I'm your friend first, Lou, I don't want to have to hurt you, but that means you have to really reign in all your control, okay. Or you might force me to do something I don’t want to."

Louis chuckled low in his throat, his eyes darkening in the moonlight, and he could see the colour drain from Liam's face. "We both know you'd enjoy killing me."

And with that he was off, shoving past his friend, bypassing his room and going straight for Harry's. Louis knew Harry was asleep, and slipped easily into the bed, hoping the sound of his beautiful mate sleeping softly would lull him into sleep.

If only.

***

"Thank you for coming, who's next?" Damien asked, ushering the girls away. Louis smiled weakly, blinking his eyes to hopefully get rid of the burning pain in them. Damn girls with their damn perfume. Three giggly girls came in next, a familiar lanyard hanging round their necks as they blushed and huddled in a group, talking over what position they wanted to take the photo in.

"Would you guys be okay with...like, picking us up?" One of them asked nervously, all the boys smiled and nodded, muttering words of encouragement. The girls squealed, waddling over to Niall, Liam and Zayn respectively, leaving Harry and Louis standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Uhm, what about us two?"

"You can carry Louis!" one of them blurted out, directing her call to Harry. Louis looked to the boy with wide confused eyes as Harry grinned, moving forward to scoop him up in his arms.

"Hell no, Styles, if anything I should carry you." He said, playing it off as 'defending his manliness', but Louis knew in his heart it was because he was super strong for gods sakes, and his fat arse must make him weigh a ton. Harry shrugged, jumping into Louis' arms with a giant grin on his face, making Louis burst into fits of laughter.

"Everyone say cheese!"

Louis smiled, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry, or rather, Harry's pulsing neck. His vein was jumping out of his pale skin, all it would take was one bite and Louis would finally taste the sweet blood he's been craving all this time. Being closer, he could smell Harry so much better, the only thing he could hear was Harry's steady heart beating, he could feel all his veins throbbing through his clothes clad on his knees and back. It was making him go insane.

The flash went off, almost blinding him, even though he'd taken countless photos today without so much as a wince, but-  _oh no._

His senses were heightening, and it was all Harry's damn fault. Louis could feel his fangs growing in his mouth and shut his lips tightly, desperate to keep his little problem hidden from the fans, but more importantly Liam. It had been almost a month since the boy confronted him, and since then had stayed true to his words, watching Louis' every move like a hawk.

As soon as he could, Louis left Harry on his feet and rushed to the door, muttering something about needing the toilet. No, he just needed to breathe. Everything,  _everything_  smelt like Harry and it was making him dizzy. Louis couldn't think straight, which was never good because his defences were down, meaning anything could happen, but at least they weren't bad enough that he knew he needed to get out of there before he straight up sank his teeth into Harry's neck. _Oh,_  how he'd love to do that.

Once he got outside, Louis took a deep, refreshing breath in, trying to clear his senses of the beautiful boy, no matter how much he didn’t want to, he knew it was for the best. Louis slid down the wall, letting the sun shine across his face - he was thankful the whole 'vampires dying of sunlight' shit wasn't true, it was actually something they'd made up so normals thought they had one over and would be easier to kill, once he thought about it, Louis realised how truly awful his ancestors were - and blind him momentarily. With any luck, the bright white would bleach his eyes and rid him of any images of Harry's sweet face.

A breeze was blowing and it seemed to calm Louis down, he could feel everything calming down. The scenery around him wasn’t so vibrant, the traffic sounded more distant, his ears weren't throbbing with the beat of Harry's pulse. Until they were.

"Louis?" There he was, Louis' sweet angel he loved so dearly, come to see if this monster was okay. Louis must’ve done something truly amazing in his life to deserve this boy.

Harry sighed, a sweet melody to Louis' ears, as his eyes landed on his friend, curled up on the floor, and slid down next to him. "You okay?"

Louis was so happy his fangs had receded, or the next few moments could've been slightly awkward. Nonetheless, he didn't trust himself to speak, he knew the lust still ran through him and he knew what that did to his voice, and his brain, so settled with a tight smile and a nod - just in case. Harry just sighed again, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.  _Oh god._

"Liar," he teased. Harry frowned when Louis didn’t smile or, react at all, nudging Louis' knee with his own. "Lou? You can tell me, you know that, right?"

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath. He could feel it, could feel the urge to  _bitebitebite_  come back, damn Harry, damn America. Louis knew, he knew the only solution and he had to do it, he wasn’t anywhere near ready to do this, but if he didn't give Harry a liable excuse the boy would be tailing him like a lost puppy. The last thing Louis needed right now was another person watching him oh so closely.

No, what Louis needed was to be left alone, he needed to feed without any worries of being caught, he needed to relax and stop stressing about every little thing because he was seriously using up all his energy and needed to restock too often for someone who knows to not be suspicious. AKA Liam.

"Okay, okay," Louis mumbled to himself, dropping his head and staring at a hole in his jeans. "You know I love you, don’t you?"

"Sure Lou, I love you too mate." Harry replied, definitely concerned, Louis could tell. The boy was practically screaming  _I am so concerned about you_  right at him.

"No, I mean..." Louis tried again, turning to face his beautiful boy, "I mean I like,  _love_  you."

Harry grinned, his heart rate increasing quite a considerable amount, which gave Louis the slightest bit of hope. "I know, I  _love_  you too."

"Really?" He near enough whispered, sucking in a breath. That was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Really," Harry grinned, Louis loved that smile, he loved those lips.

Harry's smile dropped as his eyes flickered to Louis' lips, scooting forward just a tad. Louis leant in as well before he could help himself, the words  _is this actually happening_  running through his head on a reel. Their breaths mingled, Louis could hear Harry's heart rate pick up another notch, his breath tasted good, the smell of just Harry filled his nostrils and Louis' closing eyes darkened to an uncontrollable level. Harry's nose brushed Louis' cheek and that was it, his nerves were electric, filling with a burning passion travelling all the way down, all over his body. His vision clouded, but everything seemed to get so much more acute and he couldn't do it anymore, he just couldn't.

Louis pulled back and stood up, avoiding Harry's eyes. He could still feel the frown on Harry's face as he faced his feet furiously. "Oh, I just...I just thought,"

Harry sounded so weak, so vulnerable, Louis' fangs grew unbelievably quickly, poking out of his mouth and he had to spin around quickly before Harry saw. Louis tried to laugh and make it sound like it was no big deal, but it was such a big deal it was unreal.

"We're in the middle of a meet and greet, Haz," he laughed, a tear threatening to spill out of his eye, he was so pathetic, "later, okay?"

Louis imagined Harry nodding sadly, still thinking he'd done something wrong, before standing up and making his way towards the door. "You coming?"

"In a minute," Louis said, desperately trying not to slur his words, though it was difficult to talk with these things in his mouth. Harry nodded and Louis sighed, he couldn't stand his beautiful boy being sad, especially knowing it was because of him. "I still love you, Harry. Always have, always will."

Harry's heartbeat picked up again, the pulsing in his face told Louis he was also blushing a considerable amount, which made him smile in satisfaction. Harry's not big on blushing.

"I'll see you inside." was the last thing Harry said, before the door was shutting behind him and Louis was alone once again.  _Fuck_ , Louis needed to sort his life out, like seriously.

***

A week later, and Louis had lost track of what city they were in, each night rolling into the next, the only thing that broke up his days was a feed. Louis had had more blood in these seven days than he did the whole of last year. Damn Harry, damn Liam, damn America. He knew he should probably be more careful, Liam had informed him they're quite big on slaying over here, and maybe it wouldn't be so great if anyone found out. 

Right now they were on the road, driving to a new venue. Louis had lost it for the third time in three hours, still not able to actually kiss Harry without his fangs coming out, which would be quite awkward, really. He could just about let the younger boy cuddle into his side as they talked on his bunk without biting him, and it was a struggle. All Harry had to do was get a little bit too close, a little bit too excited, or breathing on his neck, that one made Louis lose it. His fangs were out again and he decided he needed help.

Louis located Liam on the sofa, playing some Xbox game with Niall and tapped him on the shoulder. Louis knew Liam could see the darkness to his irises, knew Liam could tell he had a few minutes before he went full on vampire-crazy-mode. AKA bitey-bitey. AKA bye bye Harry.

"Oh, hey Louis," Liam said offhandedly, going back to playing his game. Liam had been rather short with Louis lately, ever since he found out about the almost kiss with Harry, he wasn’t best pleased about that, as was probably understandable.

Louis growled deeply, and heard Liam gulp, but the boy still didn't pay him any notice. In one swift move, he reached round the back of the TV and switched off all the plugs, making Niall groan loudly.

"Lou! I was winning!" he whined, Louis just gave him a tight smile.

"Okay, what do you want?" Liam sighed, obviously knowing this was about him.

"A word," he muttered, flashing his teeth so Liam understood. The boy nodded blankly, knowing enough about vampires to know he didn't really have much of a choice, and knowing enough about Louis to know the idiot would happily expose himself to speed run Liam right out of there.

Louis walked to the toilet, Liam's footsteps close behind him. They squeezed into the small, cramped space, neither saying a word.

"Well?"

"You're  _one of them_ , aren't you?" he asked in a hush voice, spitting out the words like they carried disease. They did, it was called a stake.

"You mean a hunter," Liam confirmed, revelling in the way Louis flinched when he heard the word, "Yes Louis, I am."

"Well, then I need something to control this," Louis muttered, pointing to his mouth.

Liam just laughed, "What makes you think I would help you?"

"Because Harry did this, just by cuddling me." Louis saw the fear and the shock in Liam's eyes, the way his heart sped up just a fraction, Louis knew he knew what that meant. "I've tried so hard, but he's different and I really don’t want to hurt him."

Liam bit his lip, and Louis almost groaned because he could hear it throbbing under his teeth, that was just teasing and not fair. "Please, Liam."

"I'll make a few calls and see what I can do," he shrugged, moving to open the door. Louis grinned, full and wide, a sense of relief washing over him. "But I'm not making any promises. And get rid of those before any one sees."

Louis nodded, unable to contain his smile as Liam grunted, leaving the toilet for Louis to sort himself out. A cold shower should do it, hopefully.

***

Louis was anxious and on edge for so long, too long really. He needed to relax, that's what he had to remind himself every five seconds or it would be a literal blood bath in here, right this minute. It had been, approximately seventeen hours and thirty-two minutes (so maybe he'd been counting, sue him) since Louis had reached his lowest point and asked a  _hunter_  for help. But he really didn't know what else to do.

To make matters worse, Liam was avoiding him, on purpose. He'd gone out the previous night - alone - so Louis guessed that's when he met up with his hunter friends, just the thought made Louis sick to his stomach, a whole bunch of them in one place. He was desperate to know if Liam had found a solution for him or not, so he could cuddle Harry without having to worry about going all vampire-crazy-mode on him. Honestly, sometimes Louis just wished he was normal.

But then he didn’t, because normal people can't fly, or run super-fast, or be incredibly strong without any muscles, or have incredibly acute senses, and Louis just really loved being different, being special. He was chosen, out of all the people in the world,  _he_  was chosen to be different and he was grateful for that. Louis didn't know what he'd do if he was normal.

Louis grabbed his tray and went to sit back down at the table, next to Harry and Zayn. Harry scooted closer to him, bumping their shoulders together and Louis couldn't stop himself from grinning. Harry was the most amazing human being in the entire world and Louis truly loved him with all his un-beating heart. Liam scoffed from the other side of the table, muttering an "are you serious" under his breath, but thanks to his super hearing, Louis heard loud and clear.

"Wanna say that again,  _mate_?" He seethed, balling his hands in fists as he stared an unfazed Liam down across the table.

"I didn't say anything, Lou." he smirked smugly, obviously trying to work Louis up. Well it was fucking working.

Louis growled, barely refraining from jumping out his seat and strangling the hunter. "You did, I heard you."

"Someone's got their hearing aid turned up on high," Niall laughed, Louis didn't see how Niall hadn't picked up on the atmosphere, but that was just Niall, "I didn't even hear it and I'm sitting right next to him."

"Are you calling me a liar, Niall?" Louis growled lowly, he could feel the anger growing inside him, only moments away from blowing his top. Niall sunk back in his seat and Louis almost pounced, so close, but then there was a warm familiar hand on his own, and his anger slowly dissipated.

Harry's warmth transferred through Louis' hand, lighting every one of his nerve endings on fire, and he threatened to get worked up for a completely different reason, a not so different effect. Louis' eyes widened as he felt the pressure being lifted from his whole body, his whole being calmed down, yet lit up at the same time, he could tell Liam noticed, what with the frown that had replaced the amused smirk on his face.

"Calm down, Lou." Harry whispered softly, but it was as loud as a shout to Louis, as he placed a kiss to Louis' jaw. Louis breathed heavily, a smile gracing his lips when he felt the intimate contact he had been craving for so long but couldn’t let himself give in to.

That's when Liam broke, his whole demeanour was defeated as he sighed, reaching into his pocket. "Okay Louis, you win. I got it."

"Liam what are you talking about?" Louis asked, his voice sounding confused, but his face wide in surprise, features screaming  _no please don’t._

"I'm just gonna get a drink from the vending machine, anyone want anything?" Liam asked, standing up, his eyes fixed to Louis. Louis felt himself nodding and stood up, giving Harry a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed. That was about as much as he could muster up before he burst. He seriously hoped whatever Liam got worked.

"Well?" Louis said rather impatiently as they both stepped out into the hall. Liam chuckled, pulling a small glass bottle out of his trouser pocket and handing it over to Louis, who looked at it with confusion. It seemed to be filled with...metal? "What is it?"

Liam laughed again, taking some change out of his pocket to put into the vending machine. "It's silver, duh."

"Isn't that for werewolves? I'm a vampire, remember."

"Oh believe me, I remember." Liam said casually, entering the numbers on the machine key pad. "Sliver works on all creatures, stops the instinct signals to the brain, so will stop you turning. It only kills werewolves because they're thick and can’t seem to function if they aren't in fur on a full moon."

Louis almost laughed.  _Almost._  "So this won’t kill me?"

"No, Louis. I'm your friend, why would I want to kill you?" Liam asked with sincerity in his eyes. Louis just snorted.

"Hmm I don’t know, maybe it’s that fact that you're  _one of them_." He growled lowly.

"But I'm your friend first, remember. Trust me if I wasn't you'd be dead already." Liam replied and Louis scoffed, like hell he would be. "It's funny how much you seriously underestimate me. I could kill you so easily Louis you don’t even know."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, enlighten me."

"I know the capability of your power, you don't know mine, I have the element of surprise." Liam explained, and Louis scoffed again. " And I know your weakness. That gives me the upper hand."

Quicker than you could blink, Liam was pinned to the wall, Louis' hand around his neck. "You lay a finger on Harry and I will kill you."

At that, Liam laughed. "Where have I heard that before?"

Louis growled, letting him down again, watching with disgust as Liam rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the red, Louis-shaped finger marks imprinted into his skin with little success. The faint sound of a bottle dropping in the vending machine snapped Louis out of his daze. He pocketed the glass bottle, muttering a thanks to his hunter friend, before stumbling back down the corridor to join the others, praying to god this stuff would work and he'd finally to be able to kiss Harry without wanting to bite him.

***

It worked. Harry and Louis had been kissing non-stop, when they were alone, of course, and Louis honestly didn’t think he could be happier, apart from the obvious denying he had any romantic involvement with his boyfriend - yes, they'd made it official - and the even more obvious issue of I'm-still-watching-you-Liam. But he didn't let that bother him, he had Harry and Harry had him, life was great.

Until it wasn’t.

"Louis can I have a word?" Louis glared at Zayn, interrupting LouisandHarry time. Yes, that was a thing now.

"It's okay Lou, go." Harry mumbled, and Louis sighed, pressing a small kiss to the boy's curls. All Harry's warmth left as soon as Louis untangled himself from the boy and followed Zayn into an empty dressing room.

"What is it, Zayn?" He grumbled once the two were alone.

Zayn cleared his throat nervously and pulled out a small glass bottle, holding it in between the two of them. Oh. "You dropped this earlier."

"Thanks," he mumbled, moving to snatch up the bottle, but Zayn moved it away from his grasp. Louis sighed, realising they weren't done here.

"Louis are you," Zayn began again, nervous as hell. "Is there a werewolf around? Should I be worried?"

"No," Louis chuckled.

"Are you a hunter?"

Louis winced, he hated them with a burning passion. "No," he said, this time more bitterly, "are you?"

"No, I just um..." he stuttered, "My granddad is,  _was,_  so I just know about...creatures and stuff. You could talk to me if you were, y'know."

"Well I'm not, okay!" he growled, making Zayn shrink.

"Then why are you carrying round a bottle of silver?" 

Louis rolled his eyes, not sure how to explain so he just, he flashed his fangs. Boy, did it feel good, to have his fangs out, to feel free. He could hear Zayn's pulse increase as he realised what Louis was.

"It's so I don’t hurt him," Louis explained, fangs still out, he'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. "Harry, it's so I don't hurt Harry."

"Because you're in love with him." Zayn said, nodding as if he understood. Ha.

"How on earth do you know what I feel?" He seethed again, fuck he needed that silver so badly, his emotions were completely out of control.

"Vampires have this thing called control, except around the person they love with all their being, they just want to turn them." Zayn replied calmly, not really thinking about it, until he thought about it, and then he gasped. "You want to turn Harry?"

"What, no! He just," Louis sighed, wondering if it was the right idea to confide in a descendant of a hunter. "He smells so good, Zayn. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand enough to know that you need to tell him what you are." He said sternly.

Louis laughed darkly, "as if he would believe me."

"He needs to know, Louis. If you don't tell him then I'll show him." Zayn was acting brave, but Louis could feel his fear, he knew all he needed to do was shout and Zayn would go running. Instead, he snatched the bottle from Zayn's grip, feeling his fangs reduce in size almost immediately.

"Give me some time, Zayn." He walked away before Zayn could even respond.

***

Louis and Harry were kissing lazily on the sofa in the parked bus. It was just the two of them, the rest of the boys having gone out with the promise of not returning till late. Louis knew what they were insinuating, but he wouldn't take advantage of Harry like that, not if he didn't want it. Louis may be a monster, but he's not a rapist.

"We should get a dog," Harry muttered suddenly, breaking their lips apart. "For our flat."

Louis couldn't help but laugh, his fingers tangling in Harry's hair. "You're such a weirdo."

"But dogs are cute," he pouted,  _wow_  okay, Harry would out-cute all the dogs in the entire world with that pout.

"You're cute," Louis grinned, tugging on one of his springy curls. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Harry laughed, scooting forward so their lips were pressed tightly together once again. It didn't take long at all for it to become heated, Louis' natural impatience paired with Harry's natural eagerness meant they lasted a total of five long seconds before it was tongues in mouths, hands travelling down, sitting on the hem of shirts. Then it was shirts off, over the head, parting for a millisecond before connecting again.

Louis rested his hands in Harry's hair, Harry his on the small of Louis' back. Their legs slotted together easily as Harry pulled Louis closer to him, their groins touching. Louis moaned because  _fuck_ , all his nerve endings were burning with passion, but with no chance of him going vampire-crazy, he could enjoy that feeling for the first time. He tugged on Harry's hair, earning a deep gravelly groan from the other boy.

"Bit of a pain kink there, eh?" He teased lightly. Harry just nodded, kissing down Louis' jaw. Louis and Harry began rocking together, their groins rubbing on the fabric of their jeans and making them grow hard in their pants. Louis would be embarrassed for getting so hard so quickly if he was the only one.

Harry continued to suck on Louis' neck,  _fucking hell that was just teasing_ , as his hands scraped down his bare chest. Finally, they found their destination and unbuttoned Louis' jeans, sliding them off his legs. Louis growled, doing the same with Harry's, chuckling deep with arousal when he found the boy was wearing no pants. Of course.

"Shut up," Harry muttered, his face heating up, as if he knew why Louis was laughing.

"It's cute." Louis replied, pressing a kiss to Harry's nose, and helping the boy by taking off his jeans and pants, so both of them were naked, lying on the sofa of their tour bus.  _Fuck._

"Top or bottom, baby?" He asked sweetly, finally hitting home that he was actually doing this, he was actually doing Harry, can vampires and normals even have sex?

Harry grinned, gripping Louis' bum tightly and rolling the two of them over, until they landed on the floor with a thud. Harry rolled even more until he was below Louis, legs fitting snugly around his waist. "Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does," he grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. Harry smiled, head dropping back on the floor as he watched Louis with adoration.

Louis smiled back, his hands sliding down to grip Harry's sides, moving forward to kiss his beautiful lips once again. Everywhere Harry touched, Louis felt it. He felt it more than normal, it felt like every part of him was on fire, like he was going to explode at any moment. Louis could hear Harry's pulse, he could feel it in Harry's hips, he could smell Harry so much more than usual.  _Fuck,_  Harry smelt so good.

Louis pulled back in confusion, what was going on? He looked at Harry with clouded vision, yet everything was so clear. Harry looked so...colourful, so vibrant. His cheeks rosy, but rosier than before, his eyes greener, his teeth whiter. He was panting so much Louis could see his breath as it clouded in front of him, smelling amazing. Harry smelt amazing. Fuck fuck fuck.

And then he felt them. His fangs grew in his mouth and  _shit,_  why the fuck wasn't the silver working? Fucking Liam Payne. Oh.  _Oh._  He wasn't wearing any trousers, trousers the bottle of silver was in. Shit. He had to get out of there before he hurt Harry, before he killed Harry, but he knew leaving would hurt Harry as well. He knew Harry was starting to get confused as to why Louis had stopped.

"I love you," Louis mumbled, trying to hide his face so Harry didn't see his fangs, "I love you but I don't want to rush you."

"You aren't rushing me Lou, I want to do this, I want you." Harry pleaded, trying to catch Louis' eyes, but he was still looking down, hiding his face.

"I want you too, but I want our first time to be special, like, in an actual bed instead of on the floor maybe?" He chuckled, trying to act normal. He was glad they weren't too big, but he wasn't sure how long it would take before they grew.

Harry smiled, a hint of sadness in his incredibly green eyes, wow. "Okay, yeah, me too."

"I'm glad you understand," Louis said, placing a kiss to Harry's jaw before moving to put his jeans back on. It didn't take long for his fangs to go back down again, thank god. "I'll give you a hand if you want?"

Harry nodded, sitting up on the sofa next to Louis and jumping on his lap. Fucking hell, Louis needed to tell Harry soon, before he scared the boy away by going vampire-crazy-mode on him. Louis also needed to find a new name for turning that didn’t make him sound like a total head case, or a hunter.

***

"I know what you are," Niall said one day, they were god knows where going to god knows where for their next gig. The two boys were sitting on the bus, playing Zayn's Skyrim game to kill the time, the other three were asleep, Louis could tell.

"The best at this shitting game!" Louis replied, jacking another horse.

"That's not what I meant Lou," Niall sighed, turning to he was facing Louis directly, instead of watching him rule at this game. Quite rude, Louis thought. "I meant I know  _what_  you are."

Oh. Shit.

Louis paused the game, sighing. He figured there was no use in denying it, seeing as that only got him death threats from  _hunter_ Liam in the past. "Oh god Niall, not you as well. Jesus, can I actually find normal friends?"

"I think you'll find you're the one who isn't normal," Niall chuckled. Ha, this isn't a joke.

"Neither is being  _one of them_." Louis spat.

Niall frowned. "Well it's a good job I'm not then, isn't it."

"Liam is."

"I know."

Louis grumbled under his breath, before unpausing the game and immediately killing some random citizen. It was better than killing a real life person, or worse, Harry. Niall opened his mouth to speak, but Louis had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, so stopped him before he even began.

"If you're going to say I need to tell Harry, don't even bother."

Niall frowned, slumping back in his seat. "Well you need to tell him."

"I know and I will." Louis said, stabbing another citizen. They deserved it.

"When? Because I'm pretty sure you need to tell him soon before-"

"Yes okay, thank you Niall." He snapped, shutting the blond boy up. Louis had had the same lecture three times, he really didn't need it again. "I'll tell him soon."

"Tell him tonight." Niall urged.

Louis just laughed, since when did he take orders from a normal? "Why should I?"

"Zayn told me about your conversation," Niall hinted, oh. That. "He's getting impatient, and he's gonna tell him after the concert."

"So I'll just tell him before the concert, simple." Louis said with a shrug. Not simple not simple, fuck Louis can’t tell him, he can’t, can he just kill Zayn? Is that an option?

"I seriously hope you're joking, Louis." Niall said sternly. Did he say that out loud? "No, I can read minds, you goof."

"Holy shit," Louis gasped. Niall was a...fairy?

"I know, it's cool right!" Niall squealed happily and, of course, how did Louis not see it coming? Niall was just so...well, he was so Niall, now that Louis thought about it, there was no way he could imagine Niall being anything other than a fairy.

"Does Liam know?" He managed to squeak out, not sure whether to be overjoyed someone else was like him, or absolutely terrified, seeing as historically, Vampires and Fairies just didn't get on. One time they had a war that lasted three and a half centuries.

"He knows I'm not a normal," Niall said, scrunching up his nose at the word. Just typical fairy behaviour, didn't like using the universal terms for things. Apparently, they called  _normals_  humans, and  _them_  hunters. What madness. "But he doesn't know what creature I am."

"I'll make you a deal," Louis said, smirking. It was a good plan, he'd promise to tell Harry if Niall promised to tell Liam.

"No." Niall said firmly. "Absolutely not. He'd turn me over for sure."

"Well he didn't turn me over did he? And you aren't actually hurting anyone like..." Louis said, trailing off. He didn't like to think about all the people he'd killed.

"Oh Lou you're not, are you?" Louis just cleared his throat. "How many?"

"Six this week." He mumbled, not proud, but it was a definite improvement. "But it used to be more. Liam gave me some silver and it seemed to calm me down quite a lot. Now I don't think about biting Harry all the time."

"He's your mate." Niall confirmed, Louis just nodded. There was no denying that his reaction to Harry was because they were mates, bound together by their souls- do vampires even have souls? Can vampires even have a normal mate?

"It's rare, but not unheard of."

Louis nodded, it's gonna take some time to get used to the whole Niall-can-read-minds thing. "What do I do, Niall? I want to turn him, but I can’t, I won’t, I love him too much to see him turn into a monster like me."

"First things first you're not a monster." Niall said, glaring when Louis scoffed, like hell he wasn't. "And you do the only thing you can,"

Louis sighed again, "Niall I swear to god if you say what I think you're gonna say-"

"You need to tell him before Zayn does."

Louis gulped. Yeah, yeah he did.

***

"First off, I'd like to say a massive thank you," it was Louis' turn to speech, the other boys sitting by the side, watching on. It was times like these Louis was so thankful for the silver in his pocket and really isn't sure how he'd coped without it before. He could hear every single heartbeat, every single shout, feel their breathing, some of the girls in the front row he could even see their pulse. Louis was so glad he couldn’t react.

Liam and Niall were sitting together, Harry and Zayn sitting the other side, watching on, drinking from their water bottles, even though no one knew nor cared who's was whose at this point. Zayn leaned over so his lips were to Harry's ear and he could talk.

"Louis' a vampire."

Harry pulled back, looking confused, before he just burst out laughing. "Zayn mate, are you high?"

The beat of the next song started and the two stood up, going to their respective places in the line. Best choreography ever. Before they went, Zayn grabbed Harry's elbow tightly, whispering in his ear again.

"If you don’t believe me that's fine, ask him yourself."

Harry laughed in disbelief because, was Zayn serious? Didn't he know vampires didn't actually exist? Boy, he'd have a right laugh with Louis about this one later.

***

Except he didn’t.

They were snuggled together in Louis' bed as they travelled to a new city for a new day. Louis was rambling on about something completely random to do with his sisters - to be honest, he was just trying to stall telling Harry about his...tendencies - but Harry wasn't really listening all that much.

"Zayn said something funny tonight, in the show," Harry said finally, completely interrupting Louis mid-flow.

"He said you were a vampire, how ridiculous, right?"

Louis sucked in a breath of air, his whole body tensing. Shit shit shit. What can he say to that? Yes Harry, I'm a vampire or no Harry, how ridiculous. He'd left it in the air too long to pass it off as a joke, which is what he's good at.

"I-" He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t, not to his innocent little Harry.

"Lou?" Harry was sitting up now, a frown on his face as all the different possibilities of what was going on; _joke, truth, jokes on Harry, Louis is a vampire, ha ha you just got punk'd, holy shit I'm crazy._

"I was gonna tell you," he says, sitting up as well. It's not like he could keep it from him forever, it's not as if Zayn wouldn’t tell him again tomorrow until Harry believed him. Not a hunter Louis' fucking arse.

"Holy shit,"

Harry was freaking out, once he saw the sincerity in Louis' eyes that was it. He'd believe anything Louis told him, absolutely anything. But this one, he was having a hard time with this. When he thought about it, it made sense, Louis was a night time person, he went out almost every evening by himself, he didn't like bright lights or loud noises, he was so animalistic. But at the same time none of it made sense because  _vampires aren’t fucking real._

"This is a joke," Harry said, trying to convince himself more than Louis, the other boy just stayed silent. "This is a terrible joke or it's a dream."

"Harry," Louis sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched, pulling away with mad, wide eyes and this, this is the exact look Louis didn't want, not from him.

"What if I say I don't believe you? What if I want you to prove it?" He choked through the tears falling at a rapid pace down his face. Louis sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the glass bottle.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded, "Because if you aren’t-"

"I can handle it."

Louis sighed again, not quite sure he was ready to do this but what the heck. "Hold this."

Louis handed the bottle over to Harry, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He allowed himself to be overwhelmed by every sense, every sound, touch, smell, all became louder and bigger. _Fuck_ , Harry still smelt so good. Louis felt his pupils darkening as his fangs grew in his mouth. He opened his eyes and hissed, not meaning to, but it just felt so good to have his fangs out and be in control of them for a change, no emotion or raw instinct ruling his head, just freedom.

Harry gasped, backing away ever so slightly, which seemed to bring Louis out of his state of mind, and he stopped flashing his fangs. It was still quite difficult to close his mouth but, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Harry, he'd give up his freedom for that.

"I'm crazy, aren't I, Lou, this is all just one massive hallucination and we're actually cuddling right now after you brushed off Zayn's comment, didn't you, because it's not true, is it?" Harry sobbed, and Louis did the only thing he could think, wrapping his arms round his boy's shoulders and moving him so Harry's tears soaked through his t-shirt. Louis sighed, resting his head on top of Harry's and lulling him into calm.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Louis whispered into Harry's hair, over and over. 

Eventually, Harry must've been rationalising in that beautiful head of his, because he lifted his head, dried his eyes on the back of his hands and said, "okay,"

"O-okay?" Louis asked, completely confused.

"Okay, my boyfriend's a vampire." He replied, nodding and offering a weak smile. Okay, good, accepting it was a good sign.

Louis nodded and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's temple. "But I have some questions."

Oh god.

"Uhmm, okay?"

"Do you like, kill people for food?" He asked nervously, _oh._

Louis chuckled uneasily. "I drink blood, if that's what you're asking. But I don't kill them."

"Do you wipe their memories then? How do they not remember you drinking their blood?" some imagination.

"I knock them out." Louis stated simply, now he thought about it, it wasn't nearly as exciting as being able to wipe people's memories. "But I'll talk to Niall about the memory thing, maybe he can teach me."

Harry giggled, before his eyes went wide again. "Is Niall a vampire too?"

"No, he's a fairy," Louis grinned, almost laughing at how funny that sounded, saying it out loud. But what was even funnier was imagining Niall as a vampire. As if, the boy couldn't hurt a fly.

"Actually y'know what, that makes sense," Harry said, laughing straight afterwards. "I find out my best friend's a fairy and all I can say is 'yeah, makes sense'. I really am loopy."

"You aren't loopy for believing in not-quite-so-mythical creatures, Harry." Louis replied fondly.

"Who else knows about you and Niall?"

Louis bite his lip. "The lads know about me, but they don't know about Niall. He's a little bit scared, bless him."

"Scared of what?" Harry frowned and, bless his cotton socks, he didn't know the first thing of what he'd just got himself into.

"Zayn's granddad was a hunter, Liam _is_  a hunter," Louis said warily, checking to make sure the other three were still asleep. They were.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's bad." Harry chuckled, leaning his head further back on Louis' chest.

Louis hummed in agreement. "Very bad, they kill people, or not I guess, like me and Niall, and get a pretty decent check out of it."

"But Liam assured me he is my friend first, as long as I stay in control he'll leave me alone, so you have no need to worry, H." Louis sighed after feeling Harry's heartbeat pick up at the thought of Louis being killed. It was sweet, really. "That's why he gave me the silver."

"What this?" Harry asked, holding up the bottle. Louis hummed again. "Isn't silver s'posed to stop werewolves or something?"

"I thought so too, but apparently it stops all creatures from being able to access their powers. It's why my fangs only come out when it’s not on my person." Louis explained, taking the silver and putting it back in his pocket.

"What'll happen if you don’t have it on you?"

Louis paused for a moment, was Harry ready to hear this? "No secrets, Louis, okay?" _okay._

"You have to promise not to freak out," he said warily, turning towards the other boy. Harry nodded, not daring to say a word. "If...The silver helps me to control my natural instincts, if I don't have it, I'm free to bite. You...Harry, you're special, okay, the whole reason I asked Liam for the silver was so I didn't hurt you."

"You want to hurt me?"

"Not at all, but my instincts," Louis sighed, running a shaking hand through his head. Harry wouldn't understand, but Louis had to try at least. "Harry we're blood partners. I think normals call it being soul mates. My...my instincts are telling me to bite you, to turn you."

Harry sucked in a breath, staring at Louis with watery eyes. He was scared, Louis could feel his fear. "Oh."

"But I'm not going to, no matter how much you tempt me, I'll-"

"What if I want you to?" Harry asked suddenly, "What if, hypothetically, I wanted you to turn me into a vampire?"

"Then I would, I'd do whatever for you, Harry, I really would." Louis said with all sincerity. He really would. If, after long conversations and thought, Harry decided that's what he really wanted, Louis wouldn’t say no. But, he'd have to make sure Liam was nearby in case he got carried away.

"I'll think about it," Harry said, placing a kiss to Louis' lips.

"You don't have to." Louis replied.

"I will."

Wow, Louis really fucking loved this boy.

***

"Louis?"

"Yeah, baby?" Louis grinned in response.

"How old are you?" Harry asked with a cheeky wink.

"Oi cheeky!" Louis replied, whacking Harry on the chest playfully. "I'll have you know I'm only 80 odd."

"Really? That's kinda disappointing, I was expecting you to be like, four-hundred years old." Harry pouted and Louis just rolled his eyes, honestly, where did he even find this idiot? This idiot he loved with all his un-beating heart and would never let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine Niall as a fairy....You're welcome :)
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave kudos//comment and tell me your opinion on this shambles of a story (I truly am sorry) :D
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
